When it looks bleak, It's not
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: What would happen if Umbridge got in trouble the first Detention Harry had with her? Well here is one Idea. oneshot


Harry stared at Umbridge, face pale. In the flickering candlelight, her inquiring, pleasant smile sent shudders down his spine. He wanted to jump up and run from the room.

"Is there something the matter?" she queried, concerned. Harry heard the challenge behind the falseness. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he clutched the quill with determination. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of protesting.

"Yes, actually, there is." Harry replied, grudgingly. Although he didn't want to give the evil bitch the pleasure of knowing she was getting to him, this was medically relevant. "_Professor_, did you even bother to ask the headmaster if this punishment was okay to perform on students?"

Umbridge simply looked at him, scowling before replying.

"Mr. Potter, I am senior under secretary to the minister for magic. I don't need the headmaster's approval for a punishment I think is necessary." Harry's face didn't betray any emotion as he turned on his heals and headed toward the door. "Mr. Potter, where do you think you are going?"

"To report you, for endangering a student's welfare." He replied before exiting the classroom. He walked down the hall and toward the hospital wing, knowing that Umbridge would follow him.

"Mr. Potter, just where are you going?" Umbridge yelled after him as he walked down the hall ignoring her.

"To the hospital wing," He replied curtly, looking down at his hand and becoming more worried. If he didn't get Madam Pomfrey to stop the bleeding he would bleed to death.

Arriving at the hospital wing just as the nurse was about to close up for the night, Harry hurried forward.

"Madam Pomfrey wait!" Harry called as she shut the door.

"Harry, dear, what is it?" She asked him kindly, revealing her soft spot for the boy.

"I believe Professor Dumbledore should hear this as well, but I need you to heal this." He held up his hand to show the cuts hadn't healed like they normally would have.

"Of course, you and Professor Umbridge come in, come in." Harry walked in calmly, a nervous Umbridge behind him. Pomfrey walked over to the fire place and threw a pinch of flew powder on the fire.

"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts, Now and Laters." She called. She spoke for a few minutes and then pulled out for Dumbledore to follow her threw.

"Now would you mind explaining this to me?" asked Umbridge rudely.

Harry nodded, and began to speak.

"Well sir, I had detention tonight, with Professor Umbridge. She told me when I entered that I would be writing lines and handed me a quill. When I realized she hadn't given me any ink I asked for some, only to be answered that I wouldn't need any." Harry explained while Madam Pomfrey sat him down on a chair and looked at his hand.

"I asked her how many times she would like me to write the line she assigned me, _I must not tell lies_, she replied until it sunk in. I started writing the line when I realized my hand started bleeding. The professor asked me if something was wrong and I came straight here." Dumbledore nodded, thinking.

"Sir," The headmaster looked up, and Harry continued, "Did you okay a quill that uses the users blood to be used in detention?" the old man shook his head 'no' and Harry nodded. "Then sir, she has used a dark artifact on a student, in a place of learning and safety. That is breaking not only school rules but also the law."

"That is a lie, you ungrateful little boy and you know it." Umbridge spat at the boy sitting by madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Umbridge, you have endangered the life of a student of this school. Harry here has a genetic disorder known as hemophilia. It stops his blood from clotting. Your unorthodox detention, with I did not approve by the way, would have killed Mr. Potter if he had not know about the disorder. As such" the man continued," I will have to fire you, ministry employee or not."

"You can't do that!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Umbridge. It was then Harry spoke.

"You'll find Ms. Umbridge that he can with my backing. You see, I inherited this Castle from my ancestors, the founders themselves so I order you to leave the premises by nightfall and never to return, unless you want something to happen to you." The women looked at him like he was crazy before Hogwarts obeyed the order and made the evil teacher disappear.

I always wondered if that would work and I am sorry I haven't been updating. Major writers block and I am really busy with school and trying to find a job. I will update Not What it Appears soon. Happy reading and please review.


End file.
